See You At The Bitter End
by FoxFire90
Summary: There was nothing but Dean's own short pants of breath and a soft whistle of wind coming from the cracked window of his car. His baby brother was gone and nothing he could do would bring him back. Dean-centric. One-shot.


So, here's a little som'in som'in I wrote. I hope you guys enjoy.

The stanzas that are in _italics_ is song lyrics. The first line is from Pink's _Sober_. The rest of the lyrics are from Placebo's _The Bitter End_.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, Dean, John, or Sam Winchester. I do not own Placebo or Pink. I don't own the lyrics to _Sober _or _The Bitter End_. All mentioned is owned by the respected people(s).

**Warning:** There's language because in fan fiction Dean is unfiltered. *does a ridiculous happy dance about that fact* Spoilers for season 5.

* * *

><p><span>See You At The Bitter End<span>

By: Fox

Dean parked the Impala somewhere off the main road under a tree and shut down the engine. It was completely dark except for what little light emitting from moon that shone through the trees, casting leaf shape shadows over the windshield and his hands that gripped the steering wheel. What was left was the deafening sound of complete _silence._

_The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth_

There should be some kind of noise from his little brother; the soft groan of the springs of the seat as the fuckin' giant stretched his stupidly long legs, Sam tapping his leg with a pen as he stared out the window, the snort of laughter to let his older brother know just how damn stupid he thought a particular comment was, or maybe even the goddamn, Sammy Signature, _huffing_.

But no, there was nothing but Dean's own short pants of breath and a soft whistle of wind coming from the cracked window of his car. His baby brother was gone and nothing he could do would bring him back.

Dean shut his eyes and slammed his head against the seat. Instantly, Sam flashed behind his eyes; Sam in a cage made of bone and human flesh. Sam's skin torn open in ragged gashes. Sam's bones poking through simmering, burnt flesh. Sam screaming in agony. Sam screaming his name.

"Fuck, Sammy!" Dean shouted and hit the steering wheel as hard as he could.

Sam wasn't in hell with just any demon, he was in the cage with Lucifer himself. The devil. Satan. The most famous fallen angel.

For eternity.

For an eternity his brother would suffer, something he didn't deserve no matter how many times the idiot fucked up. Dean understood the suffering, had a front row seat and the souvenir ticket to the mayhem at Hell's hands. At least nobody could take that away from them.

_On this winter's day_

_Every step we take that's synchronized_

_Every broken bone_

_See you at the bitter end_

Dean's chest heaved and he gasped at the scene that was branded into his brain; the raw memory of Sam looking back at him one last time. His baby brother's eyes said it all. The large, hazel orbs shone with both fear and determination. His face pinched in sadness, apprehension, and the same goddamn question that always plagued the Winchesters'; why was it their fuckin' job to save the world?

_As you're walking away_

_Reminds me it's killing time_

_On this fateful day_

_See you at the bitter end_

And then the whole in the ground swallowed him and the Arch Angel Michael who was sportin' the meat-suit of Adam Milligan, the newest Winchester. And fuck, they'd only met their youngest brother who was kept a dirty secret for so long. Now he was suffering too, trapped in an Arch Angel who was trying to defeat his own brother. Wasn't that the reason John kept his son in the dark, so he wouldn't have anything to do with the Supernatural? _Bang up job on that one, Dad_. Shit, the irony in that whole scenario is a little too much for Dean to handle.

The shit hit the fan on November 2nd, 1983- no really, it hit the fan ten years earlier when [then] Mary Campbell made the deal to save John Winchester's life. Or maybe it was eighteen years even before that when the woman was born. Perhaps, it really started before that as generation after generation was turned Hunter.

And the shit just keeps rolling downhill.

_From the time we intercepted_

_Feels a lot like suicide_

_Slow and sad, grown inside us_

_See you at the bitter end_

There's an restlessness in Dean's hands as they shake. He can feel his pulse throbbing in his temple. He can hear the strong _whoosh_ of blood flowing in his eardrums.

_You're so fucking worthless, Dean Winchester_.

Wasn't he supposed to protect his younger brother? Wasn't that his main job?

His father's voice echoed from so many years ago,

'_Watch out for your brother, boy._'

"Sorry, Sammy." Dean choked out and wiped at the defeated tears.

Because yeah, he failed epically in that department. The _big brother department_.

Dean figures he's failed at everything in his stupid, tragic, _fuck my life_, story. So far he's managed to disappoint his father, the man he worshiped, pissed off the Bag 'O Dicks angels, forgotten why they started all this shit to begin with, lost all concept of what's acceptable sacrifice, burned every fuckin' connection he had, and then let's not forget the demons who are constantly up his ass because his last name happens to be, Winchester.

Most importantly he's lost the one person who loved him unconditionally. The one person who knew him inside and out and still could give a flying fuck about a flaw. The one person who could pick up all the shattered pieces of him and put them back together again, even if the didn't fit just right. The one person he, himself, loved without strings attached. The last thing Mary Winchester, their sacrificed mother, ever gave him and his dad.

Dean sent the one person who mattered most in his life to a place where your own intestines is what you get for breakfast, the place every bad memory is made into a fucking walk in the park compared to the daily helping of _torture my soul_.

_I want a peace_

_Heard a cry_

_Six feet down_

_See you at the bitter end_

And now amiss the gut clenching pain, Dean is supposed to go play family to a woman he had one weekend with and a kid he once saved. What the fuck was Sam thinking anyways? He should've punched Sam in his mouth for even suggesting such a stupid, fuckin' thing.

Dean swipes a hand at any remaining tears, "Goddamn it, Sammy." he grunts and reaches to crank the Impala to life.

Because, yeah, as stupid as the request was, he made a promise to Sam that he would go have the 'apple pie' life. He figures he can pretend he's never seen hell before, he'll act like he doesn't know a fuckin' thing about a demon. Dean'll give his brother that at least, if nothing else.

_The mess you left_

_Will end_

_See you at the bitter end_

_See you at the bitter end_

* * *

><p>Well, now that you are throughly depressed, thanks again for reading. If you would please leave a comment on your way out I would greatly appreciate it. I need to know whether I should continue writing stuff like this or stay the fuck away from it.<p>

-Fox, out.


End file.
